V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe Final./Datos
Esta página es un complemento para la V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe Final., donde se podrá encontrar información extra sobre el capítulo que cierra la serie V V, tales como resúmenes del argumento, información de los personajes que aparecen y un análisis del tráiler que precede al Fan Fiction creado por Rick LB para el Wiki dedicado a la saga GTA. Tráiler Escena 1: En la sala de comunicaciones de la cárcel... -: Somos los agentes Johnson y Johnson, ¿nos reconoce? Tommy: Sí, me acuerdo de ustedes. - Escena 2: En la Chez Tommy... -: Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Tommy. Vercetti: No puede ser... estás muerto. - Escena 3: -: Soldado Vercetti, podemos ayudarle a limpiar su expediente y a sacarle de prisión... a cambio de un trabajo para nosotros... en Vietnam. - Escena 4: Tommy pilota un helicóptero llevando a varias personas de salud perjudicada y son perseguidos por un Hind. - Escena 5: Tommy: ¿Debo volver a Vietnam? La guerra se acabó hace años. -: Su misión será infiltrarse en un campamento y rescatar de entre todos los prisioneros de guerra americanos a un sujeto que seguro que conoce, hicieron la instrucción juntos por lo que sabemos. ¿Le reconoce? - Escena 6: En la persecución del Hind al UH-1... Tommy: ¿Qué coño pasa? Matt: Fuego en la cola..., haz algo o nos derribaran... - Escena final del tráiler: -: Es de vital importancia que rescate a ese hombre. - Las siguientes historias se situan en 1986 y en el 31 de Diciembre de 1989. ANÁLISIS DEL TRÁILER: En la primera escena vemos que los agentes de la CIA Johnson y Johnson visitan a Tommy Vercetti en la cárcel, en 1986, preguntando al propio Tommy si se acuerda de ellos, a lo que Tommy responde que sí (fueron ellos los que le sacaron de Vietnam). La segunda escena es más intrigante, dado que alguien conocido de Tommy le visita en su propia mansión en el 89. Tommy se sorprende al verle, dado que él pensaba que estaba muerto. La tercera escena parece ser una continuación del diálogo propuesto por la primera; en ellas, J&J le hacen una proposición similar a Tommy: Un trabajo a cambio de favores legales. La cuarta escena muestra una secuencia de persecución aérea entre helicópteros. Tommy junto con otras personas cuya salud presenta un estado lamentable van huyendo de un Hind Soviético que les va acosando por el aire. En la quinta escena, los agentes van definiendo la misión de Tommy: infiltrarse en un campamento vietnamita en misión de rescate a un hombre que en ese momento no se aclara quién es. La sexta escena es una continuación de la cuarta, dado que vuelve a mostrar la persecución. Se confirma el regreso de Matthew Addison a la historia. En la secuencia le informa de que el helicóptero ha sufrido daños en la huída. La séptima escena, al igual que todas las numeradas como impares, sigue a trozos el diálogo de la cárcel, donde los agentes ponen especial énfasis en la misión pero no en su porqué. Para finalizar el tráiler, se aclara que las líneas de tiempo serán 1986 (el año de la misión de regreso a Vietnam) y el 31 de Diciembre de 1989 (vísperas de Año Nuevo, la fecha "actual" en la que Tommy recibe la inesperada visita). Argumento Se recupera la línea de tiempo del 89, más concretamente, en el 31 de Diciembre, vísperas de Año Nuevo. Tommy recibirá la visita de un conocido suyo al que creía muerto y se desentrañarán algunos secretos que rodearon la vida de Vercetti en Vietnam La segunda línea de tiempo se adelanta 15 años desde la masacre de Harwood protagonizada por el propio Tommy. Fue sentenciado a 35 años de cárcel, pero los agentes de la CIA que hace 16 años le sacaron de Vietnam vuelven para hacer otro trato con él. Si Tommy logra llevarlo a cabo con éxito, obtendría la posibilidad de salir de prisión y rehacer su vida. Personajes *Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti: Protagonista de ambas líenas de tiempo. En 1986 está recluído en uan prisión por once homicidios, hasta que llegan dos agentes de la CIA llamándole para una misión, que si tiene éxito se le borrará su expediente y podrá comensar una nueva vida. El objetivo es al parecer un rescate de prisioneros de guerra en Vietnam, entre los que se cuenta Matt Addison. En 1989, 31 de Diciembre, Tommy está en su despacho mientras sus hombres están de juerga con unas mujeres en la mansión, sin embargo, alguien se ha colado en el despacho de Tommy sin que nadie le viera... *Matthew Addison: Compañero de Tommy en la instrucción y con quien compartió sus primeros combates. Su destino fue totalmente desconocido hasta que Jonathan Cross le dijo a Tommy que le vendió a los soviéticos, hecho que en el siguiente episodio desmiente, por lo que lo ocurrido con Matt es incierto. Está confirmada su aparición en el fic como uno de los prisioneros de guerra retenidos en una base en Vietnam. *Christopher Henderson: Personaje cuyo destino fue desconocido al final de Cuarto Informe y dado por muerto al principio de Quinto Informe. sin embargo, reaparece en la última parte como agente de la CIA, quien visita a Tommy en su mansión el 31 de Diciembre de 1989 y le empieza a contar oscuros secretos relacionados con sus vivencias y con sus futuros. *Doctor Sandro Moura: Médico militar que estuvo presnete en el Proyecto Fénix en Vietnam y fue quien supervisó la recuperación de Tommy antes de la Operación Cross. De origen brasileño, es quien le diagnostica el cáncer terminal a Tommy y muere en una explosión de coche bomba. Lo mató Christopher Henderson en su misión de atar cabos sueltos. *Agentes Johnson y Johnson de la CIA: Aparecieron en Quinto Informe para darle a Tommy una misión de asesinato, cuyo éxito le supone a este último la posibilidad de escapar de Vietnam. Reaparecen con una similar proposición en Informe Final, sólo que ayudarán a Tommy a salir de prisión si vuelve a Vietnam a recuperar a Matt Addison. *Mario: Segundo al mando de la banda, personaje existente en los videojuegos de la saga GTA. Es el elegido por Tommy para sustituirle. *Coronel Kurtz: Coronel refugiado en Camboya, en VV3 Tommy, Chris y Willard iban en una lancha para buscarlo, aunque hasta Informe Final se desconocía el por qué, Chris revela que Willard tenía la orden de asesinar a Kurtz, pero al parecer, este siguió sobreviviendo dado que era imposible llegar a él y los gastos de la CIA eran cada vez mayores, por lo que se le indultó, aunque fue una solución más que nada económica. *Capitán Willard (VV3): Frío e insensible capitán enviado por la CIA para matar a Kurtz en VV3, aunque curiosamente fue el primero en morir a bordo de la lancha. Christopher Henderson menciona su nombre real en Informe Final. *Coronel Sommers: Coronel que tenía encargado recibir el Informe Kurtz tras la muerte de Willard, pero dado que la lancha fue destruida, el destino de dicho informe es incierto, no se sabe si fue destruído o encontrado por los enemigos. De todas formas, Sommers debía esperar al siguiente tipo al que mandaría la CIA a por Kurtz, pero por algún motivo, Sommers y su equipo desaparecieron de ano se sabe si se retiraron o siquiera si murieron en un ataque. *Teniente Jonathan Cross: Rival de Tommy en la academia militar y enemigo declarado tras el final de VV3, donde lo captura y en VV4 le somete a tortura y tiene intención de venderlo a unos rusos, aunque Tommy escapa y derriba su helicóptero, sin llegar a matarlo, pero provocándole quemaduras en el rostro y en el brazo. en VV5, la CIA le dice que sigue vivo en Tailandia, por lo que Tommy va a por él y logra eliminarlo tras una pelea en un barco. Chris le menciona también en Informe Final, donde se confirma realmente que Cross murió en el río. *Coronel Vladimir Maskov: Oficial soviético que le compraba información y prisioneros a Cross a cambio de protección. En VV4, tenía pensado adquirir a Tommy y a Chris como prisioneros de guerra para chantajear al gobierno estadounidense, pero Tommy y Chris logran escapar, arrasando la base y escapando en un Jeep, siendo perseguidos por los rusos en varios camiones y un helicóptero. Finalmente, se produce un enfrentamiento a varias bandas en un bosque, donde Tommy logra abatir a Maskov tras una dura escena. En informe Final, es mencionado por Chris. *Seth Ming: Sujeto vietnamita que actúa a las órdenes de Tony, y es el guía pagado por la CIA para que Tommy pueda infiltrarse en el campamento. Seth le lleva a Tommy a un embarcadero pirata, donde suben a una lancha con varios piratas, aunque son atacados y perseguidos por una patrullera, muriendo Seth en dicho ataque. *Sanders: Oficial que sigue las reglas a rajatabla y tiene discrepancias con Tommy, dado que este quiere rescatar a todos los prisioneros de guerra y Sanders le insiste en que si Addison muere, Vercetti volverá a prisión. Sanders menciona haber estado en la Caída de Saigón, 1975. *Tony: Informador norteamericano que vivía en Vice Coty hasta el 84, pero que tuvo líos con ciertas bandas y tuvo que marcharse. No se sabe cómo se pudo establecer en Vietnam, pero ha creado una extensa red de informadores que le ha hecho muy popular, a sus oídos llega todo lo que ocurre en ese país. La CIA le pagó para que ayudara a Tommy a orientarse hacia la Base vietnamita. No se conoce su apellido. Supuestamente, aparecerá en 80th Vice. *Barman: Trabaja en el bar que sirve de escondrijo a Tony y se toma su trabajo en serio. No tiene mucha relevancia. *Guardias de Tony: Son dos guardias fuertemente armados que exigen contraseña a todo aquel que llega al pasillo. Supuestamente, tienen orden de disparar a quien no conozca la contraseña. *Jasper6: Usuario real de Grand Theft Encyclopedia que hace un cameo dentro de la historia. En la vida real, es un seguidor de la saga VV. *Rick LB: El creador de la saga VV también hace un cameo en la historia, teniendo un diálogo con Jasper6 sobre películas de la Guerra de Vietnam. Luewgo se dirige a Tommy y le avisa que él puede hacer lo que quiera con él, lo que desconcierta al protagonista, que piensa que Rick está loco o bebido. El barman le responde a Tommy que Rick no bebe y que simplemente es así, lo que desconcierta aún más a Tommy. Entrevista al autor Entrevistador: Estamos entrevistando al creador de la saga V V: Rick LB, aquí con nosotros para hablarnos de su fic. Empecemos, ¿cómo se le ocurrió? Rick LB: Verás, el proyecto historias fue algo que me atrajo desde un principio, pero veía que todas las historias eran así parecidas, para mí había pocas sobresalientes, por lo que decidí, en mi primera, dar un enfoque distinto. Tardé un tiempo, hasta que rejugando el Vice City, en una misión Tommy menciona que estuvo preso en Vietnam, por lo que decidí enfocar la historia de Tommy en Vietnam. Entrevistador: ¿Cuántas partes estuvieron predestinadas? Rick LB: En principio iban a ser dos: La primera iba a ser la instrucción y la segunda los combates. Se iba a eliminar la historia de Tommy-niño, siendo las únicas líneas de tiempo las que Vercetti estaba borracho contando su histria y la historia en sí. En principio iba a ser herido en una batalla, trasladado al hospital y regresar como caballero mutilado, pero decidí meter algo más de trama argumental, por lo que incluí un preludio de la historia de Tommy a sus 10 años, contando el porqué se metió en el ejército, así como sus vivencias de Vietnam y los sucesos que le llevaron a cometer la masacre de Harwood. En total, se realizaron tres líneas de tiempo, todas van hacia delante: La infancia-instrucción y guerra; los momentos previos a la matanza de Harwood; y algunos momentos de la historia más actual de Tommy (1989), a la cual se le saca un poco de partido para ver cuál es la situación de Tommy cuando está en la cima de su poder. Entrevistador: Por lo que se ve, el argumento va cobrando una mayor carga por cada fic que pasa, ¿no es cierto? Rick LB: En principio, la historia era que Vercetti estaba en comisaría contando su historia, la cual podría en un principio ser desmentida por que el hombre estaba borracho, pero decidí alargarlo, por lo que en el tercer fic saqué a Vercetti de la comisaría para explicar algo de su historia actual, añadiendo detalles como el accidente en helicóptero o su enfermedad, la cual va ligada a los acontecimientos de Vietnam. De hecho, todo está ligado: Si Falcone no hubiera matado al padre de Vercetti, este no hubiera ido a la guerra ni hubiera matado a once personas. En principio, Vietnam iban a ser combates esporádicos, con menor profundidad argumental y más basada en homenajes a películas y juegos bélicos, aunque el argumento realmente avanza en Tercer Informe, donde la pérdida del Informe Kurtz será un desencadenante que tendrá una importancia vital para el 1989 del sexto fic; luego, la intromisión de Jonathan y su posterior asesinato; y el interrogante acerca de la suerte de Matt Addison, cuya aparición se confirma en esta última parte. La masacre de Harwood en principio no iba a ser mostrada debido a las "dimensiones" del fic, pero al final decidí no saltarme ese episodio, momento clave de la historia, así como punto de partida, 15 años después para el sexto fic. Se puede decir que la historia va cobrando cada vez más fuerza: atando cabos sueltos (Falcone ha necesitado cinco fics para ser resuelto y Jonathan tres, así como el pobre Matt). Lo que queda claro es que la historia de 1989 era antes más decorativa y explicativa, pero ahora se convierte en algo más profundo, donde se demostrará las consecuencias de la guerra y sobretodo, del Informe Kurtz y la misión en Rayong. Entrevistador: Antes se menciona los homenajes a películas bélicas, ¿puede citar alguno? Rick LB: Podría citar muchos: *En la primera parte, el primer diálogo de Tommy homenajea al Sargento de Hierro, mientras que la instrucción se nota que está basada en la Chaqueta Metálica de Kubrick. *En la segunda parte, se hacen referencias a los episodios de Gump, Forrest en la zona, así como un homenaje al ataque aéreo de Apocalypse Now. La idea del cuchillo en la emboscada fue sacada de Call of Duty: World at War, que aunque se basaba en la guerra del Pacífico, la ambientación era similar y me pareció correcto incluir algo similar. Por último, el final parodia a la Chaqueta Metálica. El personaje de Jabalí está basado en "Pedazo de animal", de esa misma película y el Teniente Nash está basado en el "Teniente Dunn, de Forrest Gump; y los nombres de algunos miembros del pelotón de Nash son los mismos que algunos compañeros de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Curiosamente, debido al ataque con helicópteros, decidií homenajear al propio Tommy diciendo una frase que posteriormente dirá en Vice City: -: "¿Has disparado un trasto de esos desde un helicóptero?" -: No, practicaré por el camino. Debido a ese diálogo del juego, la escena argumentalmente (si Tommy no hubiera mentido) sería un fallo de guión, pero resaltando dicha frase, podía permitirme la licencia de realizar dicho ataque. *En la tercera parte quise ambientarla de otra forma, más claustrofóbica, violenta y desesperante. El relato es un homenaje al viaje en lancha de Apocalypse Now, si bién los ataques a la lancha son diferentes, incluyendo una fatídica persecución que acaba en desastre. De hecho, los personajes están basados en AP de Coppola, si bién sus destinos son totalmente diferentes. *La cuarta parte tuvo una carga argumental más original y unas secuencias de acción también más de cosecha propia, aunque la persecución final con los camiones bebe un poco de la última misión de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. También hace un homenaje a La Jungla de Cristal, cuando Tommy suelta la famosa frase de John McClane: "Yippikayey, hijo de puta". *La quinta parte fue la más original de todas, allí empecé casi desde cero. La escena del club es algo parecida a Collateral, mientras que la escena del escape de Tommy hace un guiño a una escapada de Jack Bauer en 24, la cual a su vez, se parece a una secuencia de Conan el Bárbaro. *La sexta parte hará algunos homenajes a Rambo 2, si bien no veremos nunca a Tommy con el famoso arco, el argumento y algunas secuencias serán parecidas. Entrevistador: Vaya compendio. ¿Nos podría por favor resumir las tramas de cada uno? Rick LB: Dado que estamos llegando al punto y final de la saga, creo que es buena idea (hasta para mí) hacer un repaso de todo lo visto: *V V: Vercetti en Vietnam: Técnicamente, el nombre es equívoco, aunque esta parte sienta las bases de los argumentos posteriores: Aquí, Tommy es un niño que ve cómo matan a su padre, haciendo que cambie a ser alguien agresivo y vengativo, llegando a matar a dos de los hombres de Falcone, el mafioso que quiso comprar la imprenta frente a la negativa del padre de Tommy. Durante cuatro-cinco años, Tommy se dedica a robar para poder sobrevivir, dado que odiaba su orfanato hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente de ingresar en la escuela militar en los marines. L instrucción es dura, dado que el Sargento Goldwing les pondrñá a prueba física y psicológicamente en un durísimo entrenamiento. Allí, Tommy hace un nuevo amigo llamado Matthew Addison y un nuevo enemigo, Jonathan Cross. En la línea de tiempo actual (1989), Tommy Vercetti está encerrado en una celda de la comisaría y cuenta su historia a un chaval ansioso por saber del tema, después de darle una paliza a uno de los reclusos. *V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe 2.: En esta entrega, empieza el combate de verdad. Tommy y Matt son enviados bajo el mando del Teniente Nash, quien recibe la orden de asaltar una aldea desde el aire con helicópteros, para luego, entablar combate a pie. La siguiente misión se trata de una búsqueda y reconocimiento a un campamento destruído, pero una embocada hacen que pierdan medio equipo para que sólo encuentren a dos hombres medio locos en dicho campamento. Finalmente, un francotirador escondido abate a casi todo su pelotón hasta que es capturado por Tommy y Matt. El destino del francotirador es incierto, dado que dos guardias interrumpen el relato de Tommy en la celda y lo sacan de allí. *V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Tercer Informe.: En la tercera parte de la saga la línea temporal actual cobra algo de más importancia, dado que Vercetti no queda relegado a un simple narrador, sino que sale de la celda y a la mañana siguiente se dirige a hacer un trato de armas con un militar corrupto, con quien se cuenta otra batallita. Esta vez, Tommy es asignado a una lancha patrullera para escoltar a un Capitán en misión secreta, remontando río arriba en dirección a Camboya, pero todo sale mal: les tienden emboscada tras emboscada y finalmente la lancha es destruida, perdiéndose un importante documento militar del Capitán y salvándose solo Tommy y otro soldado llamado Chris, quienes huyen por el bosque para encontrarse cara a cara con Jonathan Cross, quien secuestra a ambos y se los lleva a su base. En la línea de tiempo del 89, se produce un momento de tensión cuando a Vercetti le da un ataque en el helicóptero y el piloto en su preocupación por saber qué pasa, no ve los cables de alta tensión hacia los que se dirige. *V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Cuarto Informe.: En Vietnam, Tommy y Chris son secuestrados por Cross, con el objetivo de “venderlos” a un Coronel soviético llamado Maskov, asegurando que estos no le maten a él mientras pueda proporcionar recursos para que los comunistas puedan doblegar al gobierno estadounidense. Sin embargo, Tommy y Chris logran escapar, enfrentándose a tiro limpio con los guardias de Jonathan, llevándose por delante a este último para luego huir en una agobiante persecución en carretera. Tommy y Chris huyen por el bosque y encuentran a una patrulla americana a quienes piden ayuda, pero de repente, entran los rusos y los vietnamitas, produciéndose una batalla a tres bandas en la que Tommy logra eliminar a Maskov, pero es capturado por los vietnamitas y el destino de Chris es incierto. En la línea de tiempo actual, Tommy va a ver a un médico y este le diagnostica un cáncer asiático, lo que hace que aumente la importancia de la historia más actual de Tommy, quien empieza a pensar en buscar un sustituto que lleve el negocio. *V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Quinto Informe.: La principal novedad de esta edición es que se abandona la línea de tiempo de 1989 para sustituirla por 1971, fecha en la cual Tommy será encerrado por matar a once personas. Aproveché el cabo suelto con Falcone para zanjar el asunto con la Masacre de Harwood, matando a Falcone y a diez guardaespaldas de una forma bastante salvaje, así como mostrando la hipocresía de Sonny, a quien se le ve cómo delata a Tommy, aunque eso es obviamente una licencia del fic. En Vietnam, la línea temporal avanza hacia 1970, un año antes, en la cual, la CIA le propone a Tommy un trato: eliminar a un traidor, que resulta ser nada menos que Jonathan Cross para poder salir del combate. Tommy viaja a Tailandia, y finalmente logra cazarlo. En el fic, se vuelve a uno de los interrogantes de la saga: La ubicación de Matthew Addison, la cual sigue siendo desconocida. De todas formas, la muerte de Cross está confirmada, y ya se resuelven dos cosas: El final de Jonathan y el de Falcone, aunque todavía queda saber qué pasó con Matt, cuya aparición se confirma en el final. Entrevistador: ¿Y ya tiene pensado alguna clase de final para la última parte? Rick LB: He barajado varios, pero he decidido darle más importancia a la línea del 89, por supuesto, no va a faltar la espectacular dosis de acción de siempre, pero se van a hacer referencia al Informe Kurtz de la tercera parte (revelando al personaje en cuestión y la verdadera misión del Capitán) y a la misión de la 5ª parte en forma de consecuencias en la actualidad, aparte de que se ha decidido que el último día cronológico del fic será justamente el final de los años ochenta. Hay varios finales pensados, pero debo decantarme por uno, obviamente, aunque en este fic se van a resolver todos los cabos sueltos importantes, todo suceso por nimio que parezca, va a tener su consecuencia, relacionando todo el entramado y explicando ciertas cosas de las operaciones de la CIA. Entrevistador: ¿Cuál crees que es la más violenta de todas las de VV? Rick LB: La saga VV es bélica, y de por sí muy violenta, aunque creo que la más violenta es la Quinta y después la Tercera. Me explico, antes creía que era la Tercera la más violenta, pero he visto que las partes fuertes de la tercera (sobretodo la del campamento) se han omitido, y sólo se muestra la consecuencia, aparte de que tiene un momento humorístico en la primera parte del fic; mientras que la Quinta tiene dos escenas de torturas y son mostradas en la historia, aparte de que también muestra de forma muy gráfica lo que pudo llegar a ser la Masacre de Harwood, utilizando el argumento de la historia para recrearla, por lo que creo que la Quinta es la más fuerte y violenta, y luego la Tercera, dado que da esa sensación de claustrofobia y saca lo peor de la naturaleza humana. La segunda iría después, dado que las escenas de la emboscada y la del francotirador son bastante duras. La Cuarta sería la cuarta (una frase cuyas palabras gemelas puden invertirse perfectamente); dado que el tiroteo no es representado con mucho salvajismo. Por último, la primera, aunque es duro la parte de la infancia de Tommy, la instrucción se hace bastante humorística, siendo esta con diferencia la menos violenta de todas, aunque tiene muchas escenas vejatorias y un lenguaje muy basto. Informe Final tampoco es muy violenta, es bastante suave en comparación con su predecesora, aunque hay una breve tortura en un bosque, esta no se muestra mucho y las escenas de acción tampoco se representan con excesiva brutalidad. Iría a la par de la cuarta. Entrevistador: Bueno, ha sido interesante, pero creo que debemos dejarlo aquí. Ha sido un placer, señor Rick LB. Rick LB: Lo mismo digo - (me dirijo hacia el lector) – Adelante, te invito a que leas la épica conclusión de Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. --Rick LB 00:18 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Curiosidad Existe una pequeña curiosidad acerca de la historia, un usuario llamado Usuario:Crespol hizo una historia llamada Historias:Welcome to the club, y en dicha historia aparecía un tal Rick, quien combatió en la Guerra de Vietnam. En un principio creí que era un homenaje hacia mi historia, pero luego ví que era anterior, por lo que es una casualidad increíble, y por ello, cito el mensaje que le dejé a Crespol en su discusión. Curioso Hola, Crespol, soy Rick LB, en una de tus historias aparece un Rick y se menciona el Vietnam; curiosamente, mis primeras historias van de dicha guerra con Tommy Vercetti protagonizándolas. Curioso, es más, casi premonitorio. Un saludo de --Rick LB. Nota: Este mensaje ha sido sacado de Usuario Discusión:Crespol. En fin, que ha sido muy curiosa la coincidencia de nombres y situaciones, por lo que este apartado se merecía aparecer en los Datos de la historia, si bién, lo dejé para la última parte. Señores, que se diviertan leyéndo la última parte de la saga VV y les pido que vean el final que les tengo preparado. Saludos y suerte por parte de --Rick LB 18:36 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Historias/Datos Categoría:V V: Vercetti en Vietnam